Saving energy in homes and buildings has increasingly been a concern in light of deplenishing resources as well as management of income and/or costs. Energy consuming devices such as heaters and air-conditioners are consume large amounts of energy. Typically, the above discussed advances in computer technology have enhanced control of devices with the use of schedules, timers, etc. For instance, energy saving thermostats typically employ static schedules that attempt to assign a fixed schedule of a user's home occupancy and/or sleep times. For example, a heater or air conditioning unit can be controlled by an electronic thermostat which can follow daily schedules (e.g., air set at 72 degrees on Mondays and Fridays, etc.). Yet, such electronic thermostats do not provide the amount of granularity of control over such high-energy consuming devices to which consumers demand. On the other hand, computers with significant computational capability are available in most buildings including homes and offices.